


Queen of Light/ Darkness

by LunaRoja12



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Noctis, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Kingsglaive AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, Self-Indulgent, a au within a au within au, female ignis, girl love, ignea in future chapters, male iris, mature content in future chapters, so pretty much a retelling, using concepts from past trailers, well some angst, will change rating when those chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoja12/pseuds/LunaRoja12
Summary: Niflheim has given their demands to end the war; all territories outside the wall and Noctis, the future queen of Lucis is to be wed to Ravus Nox Fleuret. There's just one problem she's in love with his sister, Lunafraya. But when the empire betrays them, can the Lucis princess reclaim the crystal and learn to believe in a prophecy that she dismisses as fairy tale? And will she choose love over duty?





	1. peace terms

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this AU in the middle of the night and loved it. i find genderbends to be fun, so thought i'll make one cause there aren't really any in this fandom. so got to do it myself then.

**_People have always believed in destiny, that its’ what makes our path in life. But what if our destiny leads to destruction. Will we be able to change it? or just follow the divines design? At times, I thought I could change it but most times I felt powerless to it. But now… I don’t know…if I can…anymore…_ **

  Ness..

Hi…ness..

Huh?...

Your highness.

_-Mmm, what is it?_

Your highness!

_-tired, still so tired._

YOUR HIGHNESS ITS TIME TO GET UP!

Not taking it anymore, the lady-in-waiting pulled the sheets off the bed, preventing the sleeping princess from pulling them over her head again. The young dark-haired princess rolls up into a ball facing away from her lady-in-waiting, still not wanting to get up.

Signing, the young lady walks over to the windows and opens the drapes, letting sunlight into the room. Making a muffing sound, the princess rolls her pillow over her head; not liking the sudden roll of light coming into the room. “Highness, you can fuss all you want but you have to get up.” The lady-in-waiting said in a stern tone. Seeing no point in refusing the inevitable, the princess pulls her pillow aside and sits up. “Uhhh, what’s the big deal anyways?” she signs as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. “The big deal is that the king wishes for your presence before today’s council meeting. Especially with the ceasefire in place, we will need to start negotiating peace terms.” The lady-in-waiting explained as she rolls up her sleeves and heads to look through the princess’ closet. “So? What’s the point of me going if I’m just going to sit back and not say a damn thing, Iggy?” the princess said irritated at the idea of sitting quietly through another meeting. _They expect her to listen but have no say in any matters. She wondered what was even the point since they’ll decide what to do with or without her presence, even if it’s about her._

 “I know you dislike it, but this one is very important.” Ignis said to her. Looking back at her with green eyes showing understanding. Ignis maybe only two years older than her but she acts more of a nanny than a friend, which to be honest is more within the lines of her job description. She holds up two hangers holding a nicely pressed blazer and pen skirt while the other had a light grey button up blouse. Signing, the princess admitted defeat and gets up from her bed and walked over to retrieve the garments from her lady-in-waiting/ friend. “Fine, but I’m not wearing heels.” She said as she walks out the room towards the bathroom. “Noct!” Iggy puts her hands on her hips, not letting her have her way. “Okay, at least the pumps with the small heel?” Noct said to her, hoping she’ll bite. With a sign, Ignis nodded knowing this was the best deal she was going to get. “Fine, just get dressed. I’ll start on breakfast before we leave. And try fixing your hair nicely this time.” Ignis says making her way to the kitchen. “No promises! Noctis yells from the bathroom. Not everyone can have long soft hair like Ignis, who kept hers’ in a high ponytail. But Noctis also wonders how Ignis could be so tall and yet walk so gracefully in 3 inch heels. When she herself can barely walk in 1 inch alone.

                                                                        **…**

 I close the bathroom door behind me and hang the garments on a hook on the wall. “ah what could it be this time?” I wondered to myself. I look over to the mirror and noticed the bad case of bedhead. _Oh, that explains it._ _Yeah. I’m not gonna be able to fix this._

After a quick shower and breakfast, Iggy and I make our way down to the main floor of the apartment complex to the car waiting out front. A driver bows his head when he sees us and opens the door to the back seat for me. “You’re not driving?” I asked, curious why Iggy wasn’t driving as usual. “No, I have other matters to attend to today and won’t be able to drive you home.” Ignis said while looking through some papers. “Oh, okay then.” I shrug it off. _Doesn’t really matter, long as someone else is driving. I can look out the window and let my mind wonder off all I want._ Watching my head, I sit down in the back seat, careful not to wrinkle my skirt as Ignis would say. Ignis makes her way around to the other door and sits down beside me. Once settled in, the car makes its way out of the apartment complex on to the street. It’s really quiet for a good 3 minutes, finding it awkward, I decide to speak first. “So, what’s so important, that my dad needs me to be there?” I ask while still looking out the window. Didn’t realize I was playing with my messy layered hair again. _Seriously, why did I think it was a good idea to cut it short with a bush of layers?_ _And Ignis can live with satisfaction of I told you so again_. Ignis looks up from her papers, I can she’s not pleased with the way I’m is treating this whole ordeal.

**“This ceasefire could lead to peace, and you’re the future monarch. So, it’s important you’re there since this peace could lead into your rule one day.” Ignis said wondering if she picked the right words. Since talking about taking over the throne has always been a touchy subject with her mistress. They once had a huge fight a few years back when speaking about a similar situation, that Noctis took it as more of a death warrant of her father than up holding his legacy.**

“I see.” Is all I said. And continued to look out the window of the moving car _. I know what Iggy really wants to say, but it just hard to listen. Yeah, I know it’s stupid and it makes me look like a brat but just talking about anything about taking the crown feels like inviting father’s fate quicker._

 The rest of the car ride was silent, at least on my behalf since Ignis was on the phone half the time. Once I noticed we got to the gates of the citadel, I straighten up, got to play the part of royal princess now. Stopping the car in front of the entrance, the driver comes around and opened the door. “Your highness.” He responded with a bow as I get out the car. “Thanks,” I reply forgetting to use the more formal words to late. _Oops, eh oh well._ I carefully walk up the steps as quickly as I could in these stupid small heels.

Once inside the citadel, I make my way to the elevators, nodding to whoever bowed to their princess along the way. Up ahead waiting was my bodyguard and friend in one. “Well, well our fair lady has finally arrived,” said Gladio with a laugh. “Yeah, right.” I snicker as I walk pass him, giving him a light push on the arm. _I maybe a princess but I’m no lady._  “Come on let’s get on with it.”

“So, have you found out what Niflheim wants out of this ceasefire?” Gladio asked Ignis as the elevator doors closed. Ignis turned her head, her face hard to read. “As far as I know, after an unexpected retreat on the battle grounds north of the Duscae region, the envoy of the empire appeared calling for the ceasefire. As for the terms of the said peace it involves territory.” Ignis said, clearly still analyzing the whole thing in her head. “Territory? How much do they want?” Gladio wondered, not liking where all this was heading. “I’m not sure, but seeing as they are calling for this meeting, it could be more than we would like to agree to.” Ignis crossed her arms, her right hand under her chin. _Clearly the empire wants to rule the whole world if they are asking for some of the remaining free territories of Lucis._ _But why ask for them now, after years of taking them through war_? I wondered. I don’t like politics and I dislike the empire even more especial because they are the reason why we’re in this mess and why I haven’t been able to see Luna for the past 12 years.

 Getting so lost in thought I jumped a little as the elevator made a ding sound when we reached our floor and the doors started to open. “Hey, don’t go spacing out now. Still got the whole day ahead of ya.” Gladio said giving me a light tap on the shoulder. “Yeah, whatever.” I signed, trying to play it off. _Nailed it, or at least I hope I did._ Well I get out and make my way into the hall. My little entourage right behind me, we make our way to the throne room. Ignis is only a few inches shorter than Gladio. And yet the woman in a pen skirt and high heels has no trouble keeping up with his pace at all. _How? Just how? I have to speed walk in these and try not to lose my balance and I’m still slow. Gods why can’t I just go in my boots._

Leaving the hall, we reach the large room with its’ high ceiling that leads to the throne room on the right and the counsel room on the left. The room was bright with its large windows letting the sunlight in. The grey marble walls are covered with oil painting of ancient history and myth.  The stories behind these painting fascinated me as a child, but they’re were no more that fairy tales to me now, they lost their magic long ago…

_So I’m the chosen?..._

_Yes.._

_I guess I can do it, I won’t let you down!_

_I know you won’t…_

Turning right the group walked over to the grand doors of the throne room where the king was waiting for them. The two guards at the door nodded at Gladio and he in return. One of them spoke into their ear pieces letting the guards inside know of her arrival. Soon after the doors opened and the party moved forward. The guards gave me a bow as I walked right through. Up ahead sitting on the grand throne made of gold and black marble was the king and my father in one. Standing close to his king was the King’s Shield, Lord Amicitia. Gladio didn’t seem surprised at all to find his father here, he just gave him nod and continued to look up ahead. Climbing up the steps I wondered what was so important that it required a formal audience with the king. Slowly stepping on the platform just a few feet away from the throne, Gladio and Ignis gave the king a deep bow right behind me. I bowed my head as I was supposed to, and waited to be addressed, even if he was my dad I could never greet him as one for he was my king first hand.

The king raised a hand, signaling they may rise. Looking up I could see that once again my father has aged a bit more. A lump in my throat started to form. “Princess.” My father then spoke in a stern voice. “You are aware of the ceasefire and that the empire has left us terms for peace?” he asked, but he already knew the answer. “Yes, Your Majesty I am aware that the empire has asked for territory outside the Wall.” I answered loudly but in a controlled voice as Ignis drilled into my head over the years. “Yes, they did. But they have asked for all of it.” he said. _All of it? I knew the dreaded empire would ask for some large sum but all of it? they really do want to rule all of Eos._

The king seemed he was about to speak but closed his mouth within the seconds. It seems he was having trouble finding the right words. “They also have… another request… one that will affect the crown personally.” the king trailed off. _Now I’m worried._ “The empire… wants.. a union. They inquire that the princess of Lucis and the former prince of Tenebrae be wed.” _Wha.. I couldn’t finish the thought._ I could hear Gladio and Iggy gasp in surprise behind me. But no sound came out of me for in that moment I couldn’t find my voice to speak. _Me… marry… Ravus? The vary thought sounded impossible. I could never… not with.. Lu—LUNA!!_

 “No.” I said out loud without thinking. “Your Highness,” Lord Amicitia wanted to say something but he was silenced when the king raised his hand to do so. “I wish to speak to my daughter alone now please.” The king told his shield.

“Your Majesty—

 “Please, Clarus.” The king asked his shield and old friend.

“Very well, come you two.” Clarus stepped down without forth protest. “Your Majesty.” Both Gladio and Iggy said in unisons. “We’ll wait for you outside.” Ignis said facing me. I nodded, they then bowed before walking down the marble steps and out the door.

 With the sound of closing doors, we were alone. “Dad...” I began, only in moments like these could I call him that. “I know my child. I did not wish this neither but…”

“But what? Why would the empire want me married to Ravus?!”

“That is what I fear, I do not know. Tenebrae is a Niflheim territory, the Fleuret family holds no political power anymore and cannot make any claim to the throne or the royal matrimonial no matter what. But being in their hands for so many years, who knows what they have done to that young man.” Worry and sorrow was in my fathers’ voice. He still blamed himself for what happened 12 years ago. “Dad?” I stepped forward and made my way up to the throne. Standing before him I could clearly see how old and tried he looked. His eyes were caring but also full of sorrow that it pains me to see them. “Please don’t do that, it wasn’t your fault.” I ask of him, reaching for his hand. He gladly accepts it, giving my fingers a light squeeze. “Maybe… but I’m certain the young man does not see it that way.” He answers in a tired voice. There was a time I did blame him for leaving them behind. But Luna never once did. I could tell in her writing in the notebook she respected him still and knowing her, she would have let go of his hand all over again to help us. _Wonder how someone so selfless could be in my life?_

_But he had a point. As a territory, Tenebrae has no power, “if “ we marry, Ravus would only be a king consort . Do they think I’ll step aside and let him rule? Or kill me afterword’s?  the monarchy will end with me and he wouldn’t be able to rule Insomnia for them anyways. Unless they just want me gone. Damn the six this was hard to figure out!_

Worry now sipping into my face, dad seemed to notice and cleared his throat to get my attention back from my thoughts. “Do not fear Noctis, we will find an alternative and in the mean time we will stall an answer til after the signing ceremony. You will keep that freedom I promise.” He said to me in a comforting voice. “Thank you, I know it’s just for the peace and if we cannot avoid it then…” I really wasn’t sure what I wanted to say. “Hmmm, you were so opposed to the idea just moments ago now you’re unsure?” He seemed a bit humored about this. “I—ah I just… _oh six what do I say?_ I’m…just not ready… I guess.” I try shrugging it off. He looked at me curiously for a second but he decided to believe me in the end. “Very well, I must go now. The council will be assembling soon. We will talk about this later then.”

Rising from the throne, dad made his way to the steps. Having to use a cane for a bad leg now, he slowly took each step at a time. Holding on to his arm, we both made our way down the steps to the door. “Thank you, my girl.” He said with a smile. I smiled back, it was moments like these where we were not monarchs just father and daughter. I hardly remember having moments like this anymore.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“I--…never mind.”

I kept walking and just enjoyed my fathers’ company.

_“The reason I can’t marry is because…there’s someone else.” Is what I really wanted to say but couldn’t._

                                                                        **…**

**“** Lady Lunafreya, I have left the rear gate open.”

“Thank you.” I thank my dear caretaker as I hurried down the spiral stairs. I did not have much time, I only had a small window to escape the palace grounds. A small suitcase in hand and a little luck I could make it to the train station in time. “Must you go.” My dear old friend asks me, obviously worried. “Yes.” I tell her. _I have to, I cannot stay here when Noctis could be in danger._ Suddenly we hear a loud knock from the double doors in the hall. _Oh no they’re here._ “Then go quickly!” she warns me, holding my hand what would have been the last time. I turn quickly to make my way to the door, freedom on the other side. Only taking two steps, I’m already being surrounded by guards pouring in from the hall. “I do not recall granting you permission to leave your quarters, Lunafreya.” A voice I recognize says as he walks in from the hall. “Ravus...” is all I could muster to say. “Did you really think you could just waltz out of here just like that?” Ravus asked as if humored by the idea. Before I could reply, Ravus grabs my arm and tries dragging me back to my room. I try resisting but I’m no match for Ravus’ strength.

Opening the door, he pulls in me, with a light push into the room. I walk to the other side of the room on my own as I hear the door slam shut.  “You are not to leave this room again until the journey to Lucis. It is for your own good.” He says as if it was a fact. “My own good?” I repeat, _how could he say that? This clearly has nothing to do with my wellbeing? What is this about?_ I turn around to face my brother. “What is truly going on here? What cause does the empire have to see you wed to Noctis?” “They have offered a peace and this marriage is the olive branch. Surely they would want the oracle present for her blessing and you two can truly be sisters now like you always wanted.” Ravus answered not giving anything away to their real plan. “You expect me to believe that?” _How little do you think of me brother?_ “What you believe does not concern me. What concerns me is you sneaking off to go and tell our mother’s killer about some plot you’ve dreamt up.”

_Ha and here we are again. Still having the same argument._

 “You are wrong to hate King Regis.” I say to him, trying to keep the anger and frustration in check as he made his way to the door. “Niflheim killed mother not him. They murdered her and made you their lapdog.”  I didn’t care how harsh my words were at that moment, I was tired of it all. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw him pause before walking out the door without a word but I dared not look. Alone again in my room, I let out a breath. _I failed like every other time. I’m so sorry Noctis I don’t know what to do now…_ I dared not let tears fall, not now when Noctis and King Regis needed me. But _how could they take that away from me… I should be happy for my brother, hearing this type of news. If it was anyone else maybe. But Noctis? Instead it feels like a slap in the face… Noctis, I’ll find a way to help, I promise._

 

 


	2. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: In this AU, Royals are named before they are born. Thinking she would be a boy, being officially named Noctis even after finding out other wise. I didn't want to rename genderbend characters cause they might be misaken for OCs. Plus I think Ignis can work for a guy or girl.

It’s been 4 days since I had that discussion with my father and still no word. Resting her head on her crossed arms, Noctis takes a slow breath and continue to look out at the night sky from the balcony. _Luna hasn’t send back the notebook yet, so there’s no way of reaching her._ _What I’m gonna do? What does Luna think of all this?_

Buzz, Buzz.

     The buzzer of the call box could be heard all the way to the balcony. _Strange, if it were Iggy, she would have just walked in since she has a key._ Walking over to the buzzer on the wall, she presses the button to answer. “Yes?”

“Good even miss, Mr. Argentum is here to see you.” The doorman answered. “Thanks, you can send him up.” she replied, then let go of the button. _I guess Prompto has heard by now._ A few minutes later there’s a knock at the door. Walking over to open it. “Hey! What up man?” Prompto greeted with a smile. “Hey.”

 “So, I heard the news, are they really going to end the war?” Prompto asks with curiosity and disbelief. They make their way to the living room. “Yeah apparently with the peace treaty the war will end but at the cost of the territories outside the Wall.”  Noct sits herself down on the couch and pick a controller from the coffee table, turning on the console and tv alike. Prompto sits down on the floor, leaning back against the couch. He picked the other controller and they start playing whatever game was in the game console.

“Yeah it’s all over the news and people can’t stop talking about it.”

 “I see and what do they say?”

 “Well, most of the citizens are happy there will be peace but some aren’t seeing it that way.” Prompto says a little reluctantly, he didn’t want Noct to feel bad about what was going on. But he knew he couldn’t lie to her, since she’ll find out eventually about all the protests throughout the city.

 Noctis’ fingers stop moving across the controller, letting her character get hit. “It’s cause of the terms, isn’t it?” She asks out loud, not srue if she was asking Prompto or herself.

“Yeah, I believe so. A lot of refugees live in the east district and there been protests around the city. And with the terms…they can’t go home for good now.” Prompto said with sympathy, since he could relate to them on some level but chose not to mention it to her.

“I figured as much.”

  _Of course, not everyone would be happy with just the thought of peace alone. Some of the people had homes outside the Wall. Most of the Glaives are not from Insomnia but from the outside._

“Well is there anything else that could be gone?” Prompto asked, but he knew that there probably wasn’t much they could.

“I don’t think there is. These are Neflhiem terms and they don’t exactly back out of things very easily.” _Which is why we’ve been in this mess for years._

“I see… are there any other… terms to the treaty?” Prompto asked nervously. He wasn’t sure if he should bring it up but the best way to confirm the rumor was to ask she herself.

  “Um…no. Why?” Noctis wondered why he was asking her this. Prompto looked away quick and started playing with his wristband. Something he does whenever he’s nervous without realizing he does it ever time. “Well, there’s a… rumor going around that… as part of the treaty…you’re to marry the former prince of Tenebrae.”

 Noctis dropped her controller the moment he finished his sentence. The last part echoed in her head. “Damn it.” she signed under her breath. _Word is already spreading._

“But—But it’s just a rumor. A really weird rumor, but---

“No Prompto, it’s more than that. Neflhiem does want me married to Ravus.” _And here I was hoping to forget about it for a while._

 Stun into silence, it took Prompto a few seconds to register her words and finally react. “WHAAA?!” Surprise was written all over his face. From his wide eyes and dropped jaw.

_There it is._

“Wha? So—Then? What?! But! Holy Golden Chocobos!”  Prompto jumped up and started pacing back and forth across the living space. With Noctis just watching him as he did. “So you’re engaged now?!”

 “WHAT?! No! We haven’t officially accepted the term. And it would be a marriage of convince, a symbol— _wait? How do they know about this? I thought it was still under wraps. If people are already talking about it then….it’s officially then? Am I able to get out of this?_

Prompto stop pacing when Noct went silent and started staring into space, with a look of inner turmoil on her face. Worried, he slowly walked over to her and sat down on the other end of the couch. He looked down at the floor just as she was, stunned from the reality of things. “So…What about Luna?” He asked in a quiet voice. He knew she was think about her.

“I…I don’t know…”  

            They sat in silence for two whole minutes. Noctis felt so lost and scared, she almost forgot where she was and who she was with.

“Wow, it’s one thing if it’s some Lucian nobleman or a lieutenant of the empire but… her own brother?”  Prompto was feeling awkward just sitting in this silence. Wanting to break the silence with a lighthearted joke but in the end it fell flat and just let his words slip out.

  “Yeah..” _Pretty ironic if you ask me._ _I knew this day was coming. Being the heir to the throne would encompass me to get married to insure the royal line but I didn’t think this soon. And even if I did have more time, what good would it do? We would still be in the situation we’re in now. Not able to see her._

“But you said they haven’t agreed to it, right? So maybe there’s still a chance you don’t have to go through with it.” Prompto tried to sound hopeful. He didn’t want his best friend to feel anymore gloomy about the situation.

“Maybe, but that still don’t change much does it?” Picking up her feet from the floor and bring her knees up so she could rest her chin there. Having a need to do so as if that would bring her some form of comfort.

“Well, maybe you two can still—

“No. We can’t… Cause at the end of the day, I’m still the future queen of Lucis and she’s the Oracle… We both have a duty to our bloodlines.”

“….Yeah,… you’re right, sorry bubby.” Prompto felt a little stupid, as if anything he said could change anything.  

“What do you have to be sorry for, you didn’t write the rules.”

“Yeah but still, it’s your lives.”

Noctis looked over at Prompto, feeling a smile go up on one side of her face. It was times like these that she was appreciative of Prompto’s friendship. He was the only one who could put royal duty aside and just talk to her as a person. Even if she never says it out loud

“Thanks buddy, I really needed this.”

“Any time.”

                                                                          **…**

The following morning was sunny and warm, as expected of  mid may. The city streets were lively with commuters and images of the latest news coverage on every screen, on the side of buildings to window displaces to phones.

Walking along the sidewalk on his way to his post, Nyx watches the people fixated on the news screens. All having different expressions and reacts as the trail of the Niflheim envoys made their way into the city. As he continued on, he heard the sound of a car honking right behind him, coming up right beside him on the street. Rolling down the passenger window of the sleekly black sports car, Nyx sees it was Drautos driving.

“Get in”

_What did I do now?_

“Reporting to my post now though sir.”

“New orders, come on you got a princess to pick up.”

_Uhh, okay? Did not see that coming._

Having no reason to protest, Nyx opened the passenger door and got into the car. A little skeptical on the sudden change of orders but it sounded more interesting than being on gate duty. Once settled inside, Drautos wasted no time in hitting the gas, speeding down the highway.

“Nice ride sir.” _I can see your love of speeding._

“Nah, it belongs to the princess. Using it on escort duty.”

_Wow, the girl’s got good taste._

“The king is planning on taking her out of the city.”

“Doesn’t she have a wedding to plan, sir?” _Guess the bride isn’t so happy about the groom._

“Cut the sir crap.”

_Okay._

“King is planning on rejecting the marriage clause as part of the treaty. But as a precaution Princess Noctis is to be taken far from Insomnia and meet with the Oracle on foreign soil.”

_The Oracle? Isn’t that the former princess of Tenebrae, the princes’ sister? Well this got more interesting. But why? The Oracle is a global religious figure and the princess is the heir to a foreign throne, what do they have in common?_

“What’s she doing here then?” _Not a very good plan if both are here._ Nyx thought as he looked out the window of the speeding car.

“Complicating things, we sent Crowe to find her and escort her out of Tenebrae and then have the princess meet up with her.”

A bit surprised, Nyx turn his head back to his captain, now having his full attention.

“I’m still trying to figure out what went wrong.”

_So that was Crowe’s mission to Tenebrae? That’s a big trip. For her to get across the country to the coast then go across the waters to Tenebrae or even just the Niflheim peninsula would take her days maybe even a week or more._

Before Nyx could ask more, they were slowed down by a crowd of protestors flooding the streets. Crownsguard troopers were already at the scene, backing people off the roads. Their angry words were hard to ignore.

“So, I know what you think about this war but what do you think about this peace? You happy giving up your home?”

_Sign, not this again.._

_“_ It’s the king’s decision. I owe him for taking me in. I was lucky… there are people in Galahd who weren’t… And they need me. ” Nyx could almost see the people he lost that day but didn’t allow himself to think about it. There’s still people there, people he could help.

“So you’re going back? What good will you be without the king’s magic?” Drautos asked, sounding as if that was one of the stupidest plan his ever heard.

Nyx fell silent, he wasn’t liking how the captain wasn’t taking him serious. He was his home, wasn’t he more than just the king’s magic?

“Yeah, always wanting to save somebody. I get it. Believe me, but it doesn’t win wars.” Drautos trying to be the voice of reason.

Nyx rolled his eyes, at the comment. Everyone always taking it as a hero complex or something. He usually let people think what they want and just rolled with the punishes. But lately, he was starting to get under his skin. “It’s not just wanting, it’s not just me.” _Why is it so hard to understand?_ Libertus is the one you need to worry about. He’ll go back if things get worse.”

“The worst is yet to come.” Drautos said under his breath. Nyx was not completely aware of the whole meaning of his words yet.

                                                                        **…**

“Do you have any idea who you’re stopping? Open this gate now, and maybe you’ll have a job tomorrow.”

_Sign, of course he’s making a scene_. Lunafreya sign under her breath. She sat in the backseat patiently waiting for her escort to finish his unnecessary tangent.

“King’s orders.” The taller and more threatening crownsguard said in a solid voice.

The escort stepped backed a little, obviously a bit afraid of the guard. “Are you sure you want to risk a diplomatic issue now, of all times?”

The guard just rolled his eyes, not taking anything the escort was saying seriously.

“I am the personal of Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princess of the former Tenebrae and---

“And Eos’ beloved Oracle.” Suddenly Drautos appeared, cutting off the escort mid-sentence. “Welcome to sovereign jurisdiction, Ambassador. We’ll take care of things from here.”

Luna looked out the window curious on the sudden turn of events.

“Forgive me, Captain Drautos. I had no idea that you—

“See her highness to the castle.” Drautos address Nyx as he interrupted the Ambassador once again. Nyx nodded and walked to the car, where the Oracle was sited. He walked over to the driver sit, opening the door. “Excuse me. Thank you.” He said to the driver as he got out of the car.

Luna watched in amusement as the Ambassador protested Drautos orders but he seem like a fish out of water. “Your Highness” The guard who appeared to be what was called a glaive she believed, addressed her. She nodded in acknowledgement, and he then settled into the driver seat turning on the car. _May today won’t as bad as I thought._   She thought to herself. After days of people ordering her around, it was nice to have peace and quiet for a change even if it was just for a moment.

Once at the citadel and after a roll of security, Luna was standing right in front of the doors to the throne room where King Regis waiting for her. “Her Royal Highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” Her title was then announced. The doors opened, letting her step forward. As she stepped in, she could see the king across the room, standing beside the throne. “It has been a long time, Your Majesty.” Luna couldn’t help a smile as she said those words. She was truly happy to see him. Something she never thought she would be able to do again after all these years.   

“Yes, far too long.” King Regis also shared the same sentiment, he had missed her just as much. Regis seated himself on the throne as Luna made her way up the marble steps. Standing in front of him, he could see how much she has grown and was no longer the brave girl she was but a grown woman. He was glad to see that both girls grown up wonderfully even if they didn’t grow up together as he had hoped.

Luna was happy to see Regis but all she wanted to do was find Noctis. “Princess Noctis is still here, isn’t she?” She asked. She knew for her beloved friends’ safety she should not be here. But seeing as she plan of escape failed, Noctis won’t have gotten word on where to go.

“Yes, my dear. I’m afraid so.”

Luna and Regis sign in disappointment. As much as they wanted to protect her themselves, they knew she was more in danger here in the city with the empire afoot.

“I am too old to fight this war. I have no choice but to receive the empire and accept their treaty.”

Luna averted her eyes, not wanting Regis to see her pain or her anger. They have pushed them into a corner. Now unable to do thing but follow along with the empire’s plans. 

 “Even so… I had hope to revoke the marriage agreement and have you two taken somewhere safe. I sent one of my Glaives to see you there, and send Noctis after, but--- 

Luna’s sad eyes and the slow shake of her head was enough for Regis to understand that their plan had fallen apart.

However, Regis didn’t want to lose hope. “It is not too late. I can ready an escort. Please go to my daughter.” Regis pleaded. He wanted them safe, away from here. and maybe together they can stand a chance.

Luna took a breath, readying her words and setting aside her feelings for she knew what she was about to say would pain her. “No.”

Regis was a bit taken back, not expecting her reply.

“Wherever I go, the empire will follow. It would only place the princess in greater danger. It is my duty to protect her and see her destiny fulfilled.” These 12 years have not changed that.” Luna said with no doubt in her mind, she will put her duty to Noctis above all else, even her own heart.

Regis could see there was no fear or doubt in her mind. She really was the faithful oracle she has been knew for. And that’s what scared him the most.

“And what of your destiny?”

“My duty is my destiny, Your Majesty. I’m prepared to accept whatever may came to pass.”

Regis could not help but feel sorrow at her words. She knew full well what the Astrals have plan for her and Noctis, but there were still dark secrets even she did not know and could not know. He wanted to tell her the full truth, maybe then she will step off this path that will lead them to misery. But seeing her face, seeing the determine in her eyes, that’s what has kept her going all these years. How could he take that away from her?

**_Don’t…_ **

**_The time has not come…_ **

**_It will only lead them down that hellish path as you have seen…_ **

A dark voice sound in Regis’ head, he was not surprised by its presence, something he has learned to live with the past 15 years.

**…**

“Of all the days to be late!” Ignis said in an obvious annoyed tone.

“I already said I was sorry.” Noctis apologized for the million time as she tried to keep up with her lady-in-waiting. They were rushing down the empty halls, with only a guard or two at the end of each hall.  

“Oh no, not this time! I told you I needed you up early. Not staying up til dawn, making us two hours late.” Iggy tried to say calmly but with her angry speed walking it was not working so well.

_So I stayed up late big deal… Plus I had another one of those weird dreams that felt very important. But I can’t remember it. Oh yeah right as if she’ll believe that._

“Okay, we missed the welcoming but you still have to meet with envoys in the throne room with the king. And there still the eve of the signing party in a few days---

Suddenly Ignis’ phone started ringing, interrupting her. _Thank the gods._

“Hello?...Yes we have…Yes… Right now?... alright… will do….Thank you.” Ignis then hanged up her phone and started scrolling through it.

_Well that was quick._

“Well you’re lucky this time. Something has change and my uncle needs me. Now Noctis please stay put until I get you. Please can you do that?” Ignis slowed down to a stop and looked at her mistress dead in the eye.

“Yeah, okay I’ll stay put. I’ll just hang around in the garden or something.” She tells her, happy that time was on her side for once.

“Alright, I’ll come get you when it is time-- oh and please don’t take a nap it’s only noon and we can’t have guest finding the royal princess asleep on a bench somewhere.” Ignis said with worry. she knew full well her highness would actually do so if given the chance.

“Fine.” Noctis sign, letting her win this round, since she could see how stressed this whole ordeal was making her.

“Thank you, I’ll be back, Your Highness.” Ignis then turned around and continue down the hall, she was gone in seconds.

  _Well no reason to stay here._

Taking a breath of relief, Noctis turned the opposite direction of Ignis, going into another hall heading for the royal garden. _I might as well relax before meeting some Niflehim diplomats and pretend I care about what they have to say._  

 Turning the corner and continue walking into next hall. The archways on the left brought in sunlight into the dark hallway. Through the archways was a large green house, that housed hundreds of plants and flowers from all over Eos. The place lush with green and colors that one couldn’t help a sense of calmness. Walking over, the sound of her footsteps become quieter as they step off the polished marble floors on to the stone flooring in the garden. _It’s still pretty as always’ I haven’t gone in here in a while. Ever since I moved out of the citadel, I haven’t had a reason to come in here._ She sees a garden table near the fountain but notices it’s right at the entrance where anyone walking by will see she and decides against it. _I’ll just hide in the back on the bench behind the large plum tree, pass the rose bushes._ _No one will find me there._ Continuing, she slows down for she could have sworn she heard light footsteps. She stops mid step and tries to hear for where it is coming from. Turning around, she sees no one behind her. It was becoming clear that it was coming from within the garden. Turning forward, she now recognizes the sound as heeled steps. _Are the maids watering the plants now? Don’t we have automatic sprinklers for that?_ But to her surprise an unexpected figure appears.

Walking down the stone path, slowly passing the fountain was not a maid but someone Noctis had hoped but never thought she’ll see again.

…Luna?” She asked in a small voice, frozen in place as if the slightest movement would make her disappear.  

Luna turns her head towards the source of her name and like Noctis, her light blue eyes widen in surprise. “Noctis?” Her reply was barely a whisper.

Even though they haven’t seen each other in 12 years, Noctis would recognize that shade of platinum blond anywhere. Noticing how it was beautifully braided and pined up. Her dress was very fitting and elegant, giving her a regal air. She matured into the woman she always knew her childhood friend would become.

“Is it really you?” Luna’s eyes lighting up. seeing those deep blue eyes behind long dark bangs, she knew it was her.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Noct couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Luna then quickly walks over to her and just as she is closing in, she opens up her arms.  Noctis automatically does the same having Luna in her embrace within seconds.

“I’ve dreamt of this moment, but never thought it would come.” Luna confesses behind Noctis, arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“Yeah, me too.” Noct was so overwhelm that she couldn’t tell if she was on the verge of laughter or tears. “How are you here?” barely able to choke out the words. Her eyes were glossing over from tears she was holding back.

Luna slowly backs away to face her childhood friend, but she kept her hands on her shoulders, still not ready to let go. Her eyes also glossing over from held emotions. “Neflhiem brought me here along with the envoys…and my brother.” She averted her eyes at the mention of Ravus. She dropped her arms back to her sides and takes a step back, the hard truth coming back, shattering her moment of peaceful bliss. _That's right... you're my brother's bride to be. no matter how much I hate it or pains me I have to act supportive until I figure out the empires play at these terms. Even if I can't be with you, I have to save you. _Luna continues to look down at her feet, trying to keep it together. The reality of their situation rushing back.__

____

“Ravus... He’s here?” a wave of dread washes over the royal as Luna nods her head. _Of course, he’s here. What makes me think they would only bring her and not him. He’s supposed to be marrying me._ “Luna?”

____

Luna doesn’t reply, she continues to look down at her feet, not able to look Noctis in the eye at the moment for fear of losing her demeanor. “I’m so sorry Noctis, I couldn’t reason with my brother…And even if I had, this still goes beyond him and no matter what there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” She apologies as if this was all her fault.

____

Noctis hated how hard she was being the herself, she always pushed herself too hard and that always made her nervous. Not having it, her body without warning moved without telling the rest of her, hugged her tightly. “Don’t, it’s not your fault. Luna, I would never pin this on you. And I don’t care about that stuff right now. We’re together again that’s all that matters.” Noctis blur out, just letting words spill out without a second thought, a very rare site. But at that moment she didn’t care, Luna was here. She was actually here. All those years apart and here she was right in front of her.

____

Luna was very still under Noctis’ embrace for it had caught her off guard. But after hearing her kind word, she slowly returned her embrace, holding on tight as a means of insuring it wasn’t a dream and that she wouldn’t disappear. “Thank you, I missed you so much as well.” _Please divine six, let me have this moment at least._

____

Noctis didn’t want the moment to end, if time could stop she would be forever grateful but fate had other plans. Down the hall, Ignis was calling for her Highness. “Uh, Ignis has the worst timing.” Noct said under her breath. Luna couldn’t help but giggle.

____

 “They’re calling for you, you should be going.” She says as she pulls away from their moment.

____

“Your Highness! Where are you? We need to be go—oh Lady Lunafreya, I did not see you there. My apologies, I did not mean to—

____

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t be keeping her Highness from her royal duties.” Luna said politely to the tall lady-in-waiting, recognizing her from the photos Noctis has send her over the years in their shared notebook.

____

_No Luna please do, anything from my boring duties._

____

“Oh no, it’s not that Lady—

____

“Lady Lunafreya? I am to escort you back to your quarters.” A guard who appeared to be a envoy of the empire suddenly appeared. “Your Highness.” He bow head, directed towards Noctis.

____

“I must go.” Luna did not want part ways yet but she knew they wouldn’t let her completely out of their sight. And Noctis was still an active royal and had her own set of duty.

____

“But—

____

“It’s alright, Noctis. I’ll be fine. You go on, you can’t keep your king waiting.” Luna smiled, reassuring her beloved friend.

____

Noctis wanted to protest but she knew she was right, plus Iggy was standing right next to her so she couldn’t get away now. She took one step closer to Luna, whispering, ”I’ll come find you later, I promise.”

____

Luna couldn’t help a smile, she loved the idea but a part of her doubted that even the royal princess of Lucis could get by pass the empire’s security, but she nodded anyway and then left with her escort. She took one last glance before disappearing into the hall, wondering when she’ll see her again.

____

“Your Highness, we must get going now.”

____

“Right..” Noctis followed Ignis without another word, still processing what has happened. Of course, she then remembered her unintended bold words and actions. _Oh Gods I actually said that!!!_ She felt so embarrassed and lame, her face glowed bright red and was having trouble hiding it from Ignis’ sharp eye.  

____

  

____

____

   

____

 

____

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that okay? Not too ooc? hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3: do you remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys I forgot I didn't post the new chapter on here. so fanfic has had it for a while, my bad.  
> \--more notes at the end--

I can’t believe it, she’s actually here!

  
Highness?

  
She was in front of me, and I - said that!!

  
Highness?

  
Oh gods I must have sounded so lame!

  
Highness!!

  
Huh, what?

  
“I see, that your reunion with Lady Lunafreya only adds to your mind being off in the clouds.” Ignis couldn’t help but grin at seeing her mistress so flustered and smiling a smile she hasn’t seen in many years.

  
“Shut up.”

  
Noctis said under her breath as she quickly turned her head away so Ignis wouldn’t see her burning red face. But she was just glad it was Ignis and not Gladio to bear witness. She would never hear the end of it if it were him.  
               Ignis doesn’t push the matter further. She rather just basks that Noct has finally reunited with lady Lunafreya after so many years apart with only a notebook connecting them. But their small moment of joy ends when they reach the end of the hall.

Coming down the other hall is Ravus with an entourage of imperial envoys. Both groups stop a few feet from each, the envoys and Ignis bowing their heads to the opposing royal of each party. But the very royals themselves don’t, they remain reactionless and only eyeing the other.  
“Ravus.” Noctis voice is back to its indifferent tone, and not wanting to formally address the former prince, she just glares at him.

  
“Hmm if it isn’t her royal highness. Have you had the pleasure of reuniting with my sister?”

  
Noctis doesn’t answer, but her silence is answer enough for Ravus. “I’m sure you two have plenty to talk about after so long.” Ravus lips only lift slightly, as if trying to smile. But his eyes stay cold as if disgusted by Noctis very presence. Noctis can only glare back, a part of her wished to be happy to see him again. Even thou they weren’t close she got along well with him back then. They didn’t talk much since she was so hidden in her shell and Luna was the only one she truly open up to. She was just a small child to him after all and just left her and Luna to their “childish” devices since he thought of himself so grown up compared to the two young girls. And now here they were as grown adults, engaged but the only word that came to mind in regard to each other was spite.

  
To Noctis, Ravus was the man who hated her father the most and she was the daughter of the man he blamed for all his misery.  
One of the envoys whispers to Ravus, gaining his attention. Ravus gives a small nod and walks pass Noctis. Not even looking her in the eye. He stops a few feet behind her and slightly turns his head towards her.

“I’ll leave my sister in your care with no imperial interruption, in order for you two to reacquaint yourselves…”  
Noctis’ eyes widen and turns around to face him.  
“Since you are now sisters-in-law.” Ravus doesn’t smile or show any sign of bluffing.

_Why would he do that if he hated me so much?_

  
“I’ll still keep an eye on you two so don’t use your free time together on meaningless plans.”  
And with that warning, Ravus leaves without her answer or looking back.  
“Noct?” Ignis asks in a calm voice, once Ravus was out of ear shot.

  
Noctis continues to stare at the spot Ravus stood even after he was long gone. Ravus’ words had left her perplexed, he has done her a kindness and thrown salt at her wound at the same time. What even was his motive in all this?

                                                                                ****

        Thinking she would spend the rest of the day, locked away in one of the airships, Luna is surprised to learn she would be allowed to stay in the citadel if she stays put and only goes where she is told. She couldn’t think of an advantage for the empire in letting her stay there. They would still keep an eye on her so did it really matter where they locked her up?  
     She’s taken to a room where she would be spending most of her time when she is not in public. The room appears to be a large guest room since there are no personal belongings to indicate an owners. One of the walls is made up of high windows with heavy light gray drapes. The floors are marveled with luxuries rugs at the foot of the bed and under a wooden coffee table.  
A few minutes later a maid of the citadel and an imperial guard behind her enter with a few suitcases.  
“Your things my lady.” The maid bows as the guard leaves them at the foot of the bed.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Luna smiles and gives her a nod. The maid and guard then exit the room leaving her to her own devices. She signs but welcomes the silence. She makes her way across the room, undoing the lace train hooked to her dress. She drops it on top of the bed, looking at it, it reminds her of a veil.

_Tisk, why would they have me wear this, I’m not even the bride. I’m practically just a glorified bridesmaid._

  
She turns her attention to the crème color suitcases that she did not pack herself. They are actually quite small and light that she has no trouble lifting them up on to the bed. She opens them to find only a few essentials, a night gown, a coat for cold weather and her favorite white Tenebraen dress.

  
_It seems this visit is shorter than I thought._

  
If this marriage clause is true then that means that as soon as the treaty is signed, she would be shipped back to Tenebrae and won’t see Noctis until the wedding in Altissia. She still had doubts on this supposing symbol of the peace but when it’s all over the news and have already seen the very real almost completed wedding dress and her own dress for the occasion. It’s starting to feel too real.

  
She looks out of the windows, having a wonderful view of the sun setting over the wall.

  
I _wonder if Noctis has seen sunsets like these all the time growing up here at the citadel. She’s probably back at her apartment somewhere in the city with the same sunset over her window right now._

  
The thought gives her comfort.

  
I hope she’s okay. I probably won’t be able to see her until the eve of the signing celebration. So I’ll just make do with the free time I have.  
At the moment, she’s not sure what to do. Umbra and Pryha haven’t showed up and Gentiana hasn’t appeared to her either. Making her feel more alone. But before she starts to feel lonely, a soft knock at her door interrupts her blue thoughts.

  
“Luna?” a soft voice calls her through the door. Luna jumps at the recognizable voice and hurries to the door. On the other side was Noctis.

  
“Noctis?”

  
“Hey…I ah—woh”

  
Noct is surprised when Luna quickly grabs her arm and drags her inside the room. She looks out the door for any guards then closes the door as quietly as she can.

  
“Ah Luna?”

  
“How did you find me?”

  
“This is the floor where guest stay plus the Nif guards at the end of the hall, really gave it away.”

  
Both girls laugh under their breath at the dry humor. She’s really here. Both of them thought, still finding it surreal that their deepest wish has come true.

  
“I-I wanted to see you.”

  
“I wanted to see you too. But I’m under servillence, if you get caught here—

  
“Hey, don’t worry. I know my way around. After all I did live here.” Noctis couldn’t help but recall all those night she explored and snuck out of the citidal as a young teen. Caused Ignis so many headaches.

  
“As I’m sure you do, but if they hear us?”

  
“Then I guess we can’t stay, I know a place. Come on!”

  
Without giving her a chance to protest, Noctis makes her way to the door, looks out for any guards in the hall. The hallway clear, Noctis carefully steps out, watching her every step. She turns around, offering an extended hand to Luna.  
She stood at the door, weighting the risks of this outing. But seeing Noctis at her door, ready to sneak off somewhere again, made her not want to listen and just go. She took her hand, mouthing “okay,” ready to go.

Noctis smiles and jogs down the opposite end of the hall with Luna in hand. Reaching the end, there are only doors and a dead end. Noctis opens a door on the right, leading into an office. Still holding on to Luna, she leads her to another door on the left end of the room that leads into a similar looking office. Only this office had three doors and she leads them through one more maze of doors on the right, finally leading into a small hall. They run down the hall, feeling a sense of joy and wonder that remained them of their childhood adventures in Tenebrae. Luna thought it funny how it was she who was leading Noctis down the halls of her home and now their roles reversed. Distracted from warm memories, she hardly notices the maze of halls they took to avoid guards. They finally came to a stop in front of an elevator.

  
Luna looks over to Noctis with an eyebrow raised. Noctis only raises her finger to her lips, expressing that all will be explained soon. The elevator doors open, both women entering inside.

  
“Where are we go?”

  
“You’ll see.”

  
Luna averted her eyes as she felt a light blush hit her cheeks as she saw Noctis’ mischievous smile. She felt like a teenager sneaking out after curfew. She wondered if this was the feeling the young maids at the manor were gossiping about after sneaking off with a boy.  
The elevator came to a stop, slowly opening its doors. Noctis and Luna step out, entering another hallway. They only walk a few steps before reaching a set of double doors. Noctis pulls one of the doors open, letting Luna walk in first. Luna smiles at her not even worried about the dark beyond the double doors since she completely trusts Noctis.  
She slowly walks inside, careful not to walk into anything. Lucky, she doesn’t since there was nothing is in her way. It takes a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark, she then notices a shape of white in the corner of her eye. She concentrates on it and can make out what appeared to be a soccer goal. She looks to her left and see a goal at the other end.

  
“A soccer field?”

  
“Yeah, this is the gymnasium in the west tower. No one comes up here at night, so as long we keep the lights off, no one will know we’re here.” Noctis explains as she walks on to the field. The gym was almost the size of her high schools’ basketball gym minus the school bleachers.

  
“And it had a nice view.” Noctis looks up, making Luna walk on to the field to notice a skylight that was almost as big as the field.

  
“I don’t know how but you can still see the stars from here. Even with all the light of the city and the wall covering over it.” Noctis explained as she as walks over to a ball left on the field and kicks it around.“I use to come up here when I felt like hiding from Iggy or just needed a private place to think.”

“But what about soccer, didn’t you use to play?”

  
“Not really, I only took interest because my dad and I watched a match once together when I was little. I thought maybe if I asked for a soccer ball. He would drop everything and play a match with me…. But you know.”

  
Noctis kicked the ball as hard as she could, sending it flying into the net. After so many tries as a child, she got use to kicking the ball around on her own.  
“You never told me that.” Luna could sense the hurt, she too understood the loneliness of a busy parent, but she had her brother in those early years while Noctis was still alone.  
Noctis shrugged, “Never came up.”

  
"Plus that was the least of my worries the following summer." Noctis remembered that was the night that changed everything.

  
“Right… your injury..”

  
The girls grow silent remembering that summer of pain and unbelievable joy. Noctis mentally kicked herself for making it awkward all of sudden.  
“But hey remember how I told you how I almost got recruited by the girls’ soccer team my sophomore year?”

  
Luna laughed at that memory, reading Noctis' letters in their shared notebook of that event.

  
“Yes, I remember. You were so overwhelmed by the teams’ persistence, that you had to hide from them every lunch and run to the car after school for a few weeks.”

  
“Yeah, I guess kicking a ball around for a decade made me star kicker material.” Noctis laugh at the memories as she kicked the ball again.

  
“So why didn’t you join? Sure, you had your royal duties but you could have made the time?”

  
“Oh, you know why.”

  
“Oh of course wouldn’t want to get up before dawn for practice. That would be out of the question.” Luna said with a cattish smile. 

Noctis couldn’t help but love the way Luna laugh and joked. It seems so foreign to her elegant tone on the radio of public appearances. It was nice to think this was how she sounded while writing in their notebook and only to her.

  
“oh hahaha. Very funny but aside from that I never played on a team before plus it would have cut into my time with hanging out with Prompto.”

  
Luna smiled at the name, she was so happy that Noctis and Prompto became friends. She was glad he was there for her where she could not but she still couldn’t help the small prickle of jealousy. But no matter what she will always be grateful to him.

  
Noctis then had just gotten the ball back and placed it on the ground in front of her.  
“May I?” Luna asked before Noctis could send the ball flying again.

  
“Sure.”

  
Noctis took a few steps back. Surprised at Luna’s sudden interested.  
“Have you played?”

  
“No but I would like a try at it.”

  
“Alright, try kicking it with the inside of your foot and not the toes.”

  
Luna walked up to the ball and gave it a light kick, sending it rolling for a few feet; not even reaching the goal.

  
“Okay good start.”

  
“I was only warming up” Luna gave a small pout at Noctis’ lighthearted sarcasm.

This time she ran up to the ball. Kicking it into the goal.

“Nice but your first kick saved you the distance.” Noctis teased, enjoying Luna’s enthusiasm.

“Alright fine.”

  
Luna walked up to the ball and back with attitude. Noctis couldn’t help but stare, the whole thing made her blush and she was glad it was too dark for Luna to see that. Luna sat the ball down and walked a few feet away. She turned and started running up to the ball. She kicked as hard as she could however she ended up kicking to quickly that she missed the ball and the momentum send her falling back. Luna lands on her back on to the fake grass. Noctis rushes over and kneels beside her.

  
“Are you alright?!”

Luna makes a small noise that Noct is afraid she hurt herself to the point of tears. But instead Luna bursts into a fit of laughter. Noctis is confused at first but Luna’s laugh is so contagious that she starts laughing as well. Noctis lets herself topple over beside her. Both girls lay on the field laughing watching the stars.  
Once their laughter dies down they stare up at the stars in silent with the comfort of each other’s company.

“Noctis?”

“Hmm?” Noctis looks over to her.

“Thank you…for this.” Luna continues to look up at the sky feeling a sense of joy she hasn’t felt in a long time.  
Even thou Noctis can’t see her that clearly, she still couldn’t help but stare at her. Her hair and dress highlighted her figure in the moonlight. And she could see the shine in her eyes.

“For you, anytime.”

Luna turns towards Noctis, seeing she was facing her too. Thou her hair hides within the shadows Luna could still see Noctis’ eye shine in the light. That little girl from so long ago was gone. Even if she could still see hints of her, she was replaced with a grown woman. Same goes for those feeling for that girl. Yes, this feeling was not the sisterly love she felt 12 years ago. The feeling of longing was the same but also different. Both pain her heart in the same way but this was a different kind of longing, one she has never felt for anyone before.

Unknown to her, Noctis was feeling the same thing and possibly for a lot longer time. Noctis wanted nothing more but to reach out to her. To be able to have her by her side and let her know she would be okay. However, Noctis was so lost in Lunas’ presence she didn’t realize she extended a hand to Luna’s face, brushing hairs away in the process. Luna felt breathless, the light touch of her fingers on her skin set her heart aflame. Getting swiped up in the moment, she reached up her hand as well, creasing Noctis’ cheek. In that moment she felt something she has forbid herself for many years, _want_. She wanted something, she felt it, but wasn’t sure what exactly. And as it was starting to take over her, the image of Ravus flashed in her mind. Breaking her out of the spell.

  
“Its getting late. We should head back before they start looking for us.”

                                                                               **\------------------------------  **

Elsewhere in the city, after staring at the box for almost an hour; Nyx finally decides to look inside. Of course, there wasn’t much, a few pointless papers, her phone with her favorite charm. I guess the mascot remained her of home. He found a watch and a small box, inside was a sliver hair pin.

_A hair pin? I didn’t think you were into that kind thing._

_It’s not for me. It’s a gift for the princess._

To think that was their last conversation. He almost laughed at that, but he mostly felt sick to his stomach at the cruel humor. What happened to you Crowe? He thought he was used to losing comrades by now but this. No this one was different. This one hurt beyond words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone get the platinum demo reference? Well it's tiny so not a big deal. I've had this headcanon for a while that since Noctis gotten a soccer ball (from the platinum demo) and since his father couldn't play with him; he ended up just kicking the ball around for years out of boredom, loneness, and frustration, by high school the soccer team wanted him as their star kicker cause he was that good. and it's a prefect excuse for a fluff memory lane scene. Also the soccer field is are real, it's in the game. No joke, in a hacked insomnia in ch 14, during the final battle in god mode if you fly over the citadel into the left tower you would find a soccer goal, why it's there I have no idea but its funny. You can find it on youtube. Okay, again sorry. I promise I'll work on chapter 4 soon.


End file.
